Espiral
by LovelyZar
Summary: Hay seis cosas que te puedo permitir  solo a ti, cosas que en los otros no hacen sonreir


_DECLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO "JUEGO" CON ELLOS_

_Hay seis cosas que te puedo permitir_

_solo a ti, cosas que en los otros no hacen sonreir_

—¡Es Bella!—exclamé, Emmet me miro con espanto.

—Vamos Izzy no te pongas asi.—dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse.

—¡Emmet Cullen no me llames Izzy!-grite, realmente enfada si habia algo que odiaba más que me llamaran Isabella era que me llamaran Izzy,gruñi, senti unos brazos cerrarse entorno a mi cintura,suspire.

—Vamos cariño no te pongas asi—susurraste en mi oido al mismo tiempo que recargabas tu barbilla en mi hombro y seguidamente me dabas un corto beso en la mejilla,gruñi levemente al mismo tiempo que le mandaba una mirada asesina a Emmet,quien rió,bufé frustrada.—Sabes,...en realidad—me giraste para que te viera de frente —Izzy no suena tan mal—sonreiste torcidamente—quiza...—te acercaste un poco a mi rostro—pueda comenzar a llamarte asi,Izzy.—susurraste, antes de estampar tus labios contra los mios,sonrei levemente sin haberme separado de ti.

Dicho por ti no sonaba tan mal.

_que apagues la luz y ronques al dormir_

Continue con mi lectura y al poco tiempo escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse desvie la mirada de mi libro para encontrarme con tu imagen,sonriendome como a mi me gustaba,te acercaste a mi y me diste un leve beso en los labios.

—Te extrañe—susurraste y sonrei.

—y yo a ti—asegure.

Escuche como entrabas al baño y segui mi lectura, al poco tiempo saliste cambiado y con el cabello mojado.

—¿De nuevo cumbres borrascosas?—preguntaste,asentí—Supongo que de regalo de cumpleaños podre darte una nueva edicion.—te recostaste en la cama

—No,no quiero regalos.—chillé

—De acuerdo,si tú lo dices.—me diste un beso en la mejilla, y me abrazaste recargando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho,al poco tiempo alzaste la mano y apagaste la luz,emiti un sonidito de queja.—Vamos cariño,ya es tarde.—susurraste de manera poco dije nada,solo puse el libro en la mesilla y me acomode,me abrazaste mas poco tiempo quedandote dormido.

Me di la vuelta en la cama por decima vez,intentando dormir sin lograrlo,ya que,visiblemente estabas cansado, habias estado roncando desde que te quedaste dormido,impidiendome a mi hacerlo,sin embargo pase mi mano por tu cabello,acariciandolo,roncaste de nuevo,y yo,rei quedamente,unicamente roncabas cuando estabas cansado, pero...me acerque y te di un beso en la mejilla,e instantaneamente, dejaste de .

_que cuando hablo siempre quieras corregir_

Todos rieron.

—¿Y que hiciste?—pregunto Alice interesada en la conversación.

—Le dije que podria irse a otra agencia a buscar el diseño que buscaba,que no lo tenia.

Alzaste un dedo y comenzaste a negar con la cabeza.—No es verdad,te pusiste furica y casi le lanzaste la libreta que tenias en el escritorio—apreté los labios,no tenias porque ser tan especifico con mis emociones.—El pobre del señor Newton salio casi corriendo.

Emmet rio—bah se lo merece, ¿que clase de persona no entiende cuando le dices 5 veces lo mismo? Solo un idiota.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo emmet, solo Mike Newton no entiende cuando le dan una negativa,como aquella vez que bella le aclaro que estaba saliendo conmigo,hasta que no estuve a punto de golpearlo no la dejaba en paz—sonrei,recordando a edward celoso de mike.

_que en las tiendas hables con las clientas_

—Veamos Bella,quizas,este diseño no este mal para darlo a la sucursal esta temporada.

—¿De cual sucursal?—pregunte distraida,mirando en dirección a ti.

—Bells ponme atencion,estamos hablando—mire a Joshua y asenti—esta sucursal,no vine hasta Los angeles para que la llevemos a Tinbuktu ¿no te parece?

Asenti—De acuerdo.—Joshua sonrió y se dirigio al mostrador de la tienda para hacer unas cuantas llamadas,te mire,y gruñi un poco al ver como una rubia se acercaba a ti,claramente no con una intension de mirando la escena,no desconfiaria de ti,eso poco rato vi que caminabas hacia mi,y me mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

—¿Quién era ella?—pregunte indiferente.

—Creyo que trabajaba aqui—reiste y te acercaste a mi para besarme.

Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso pense,pero no me preocupe mas,confiaba en ti,y sabia que nunca me fallarias

_que a veces me mientas, que me hagas llorar_

—Lo siento Bella,estoy trabajando,el señor cooper quiere que mañana le entregue la apelacion de su juicio,asi que estare en la oficina hasta tarde—suspire—lo siento cariño, pero prometo que mañana celebraremos, 3 años a tu lado son mas que una celebracion,te amo.

—Y yo a ti-dije tristemente al mismo tiempo que 1er aniversario desde que vivimos juntos y no podria pasarlo a tu y continue viendo los diseños de la nueva temporada para las mi reloj,eran las 3 horas habia hablado contigo y te extrañaba demasiado.

Tome el telefono y volvi a marcar tu numero al poco tiempo contesto Gianna,tu secretaria.

—¿Oficina del señor cullen en que puedo ayudarle?

—Gianna,habla Bella.

—Oh,hola señor Cullen no esta,salio muy temprano,dijo que no regresaria hasta mañana.—Abri la boca,y solte un quejido.—¿Bella?,¿sucede algo?.

—No,no te preocupes,si regresa no le digas que llame.— habia mentido, me habias mentido ¡En nuestro aniversario!.

Gruñi,di otra vuelta alrededor de la sala, hasta que,despues de 1 hora de andar dando vueltas,decidi que lo mejor era irme a dormir,aunque sintiera aquel nudo en mi garganta que provocaba que quisiera llorar,me habias levante del sofá y camine a la recamara,encendi la luz,encontrandome con una caja sobre la cama,camine lentamente,y la abri,dentro habia un hermoso vestido azul, y a lado unos huraches de tacon bajo plateados con pequeñas piedras en las un gritito de sorpresa, sono mi celular.

—Bella,abreme estoy afuera,y sera mejor que te apresures no tengo mucho tiempo—dijo Alice y colgó sin darme tiempo si quiera de responderle. Abri la puerta y Alice se apresuro a entrar acompañada de Rosalie,la novia de jalo arrastrandome a la recamara sin dejar si quiera que rechistara.

—Que rayos...Alice de verdad,no tengo ganas de jugar a barbie Bella,esta noche no.

—Callate—ordenó,un escalofrio me recorrio,me miro y fruncio el ceño—¿Estuviste llorando Bells?-inquirio.

—Bueno,eh...no enrealidad sucede que...—ella sonrio dulcemente y no me dejo terminar me encerro en el baño hasta que termino de arreglarme con ayuda de Rosalie,tan pronto como me termine de colocar el par de tacones bajos,sono el timbre,iba a abrir.

—Aguarda,aguarda.—corrio Alice hacia mi y me entrego mi abrigo dio un beso en la mejilla,enarque una ceja.

—Pero que...—Alice abrio la puerta y me empujo levemente cerrandola tras de si.

—¿Señorita Dwyer?—pregunto un señor con una gorrita chistosa en la cabeza y un traje .

Me guio hacia un carro negro,me parece que me era conocido,quiza era un mirando por la ventana.

—Disculpe,usted sabe de que se trata todo esto?— señor nego con la cabeza,suspire nuevamente,genial,me habian usado como maniqui de imprevisto,mi novio me habia dejado sola el dia de mi aniversario y justo ahora tenia unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.

—Perdone,pero,tengo que...vendarle los ojos ¿le importa?.

¿Que?¡por supuesto que me importaba!; ¿y si lo que querian era secuestrarme?,pensé.Pero asentí,no creo que Alice se prestara para un secuestro¿o si?

Me vendaron los ojos y me guiaron hasta unas escaleras que subi dejaron sentada en un sillón,y poco despues regresaron por mi para despues llevarme a un elevador.

—¿Me puede decir que es todo esto?—de verdad comenzaba a asustarme,y estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

El señor que me habia traido rio, supe que era el porque me habia hablado un par de despues escuche que tocaban una puerta,y seguidamente la abrian sin poder evitarlo me sobresalte.

Senti como una mano calida y suave remplazaba la otra,y escuche como cerraban la puerta.

—Bien ¿TU SI ME PUEDES DECIR DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO?—bufe realmente ya molesta,en ese momento no estaba de animos para bromas o secuestros.

La venda cayo al piso y me acostumbre al cambio de luz poco a poco,ahogue un grito,frente a mi, se encontraba un ventanal grande,dando directamente a otro edificio,donde,en cada una de las ventanas,habia una letra, conforme fui leyendo mi corazon se acelero al igual que mi pulso y las lagrimas hasta ahora contenidas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas,puse mis manos en mi boca.

—Oh dios...—susurre.

—Entonces; ¿Que dices Izzy?—susurraste en mi oido un escalofrio me recorrio entera,escuche un golpe sordo y me di la vuelta para encontrarte arrodillado frente a mi.—¿Te casas conmigo?—senti un enorme nudo en la garganta,y lo unico que pude hacer fue darme la vuelta,dandote la espalda—¿Bella?—preguntaste con la voz temblorosa,te mire nuevamente,y me movi un poco hacia la derecha para dejarte ver el texto escrito en la ventana delante de ti,de un tamaño un poco mediano,escrito de una forma pésima estaba un: SI. Sonreiste,te levantaste, para despues elevarme en el aire, comence a reir.

—SI SI SI SI SI SI -respondi en voz alta gritando.

Sonreiste torcidamente,tomando mi rostro—Te amo.—susurraste, para despues besarme.

—¡Te amo!—grite.

Y si crees que puedes escapar

no lo ves lo tengo que explicar

vuelve que este amor es espiral

una y cien mil veces faltan mas  
no lo crees pues lo voy a gritar  
vuelve que este amor es espiral

—Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo peque.—susurraste en mi .

—tu me haces la mujer mas feliz-bese tus labios—Ademas,debes saber que no ha cualquiera le hubiera dado el si.

—Oh,¿entonces debo sentirme alabado futura señora cullen?—me encogi de hombros.

—Supongo que si.—respondi.

POV EDWARD

con el tiempo no he dejado de escribir  
para ti, de pensarte diseñando el porvenir

Era el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra todavia no podia creer que mi hermosa Bella,hubiese aceptado ser mi esposa,si,debo ser sincero,por un momento dude que fuera a aceptar,debido a su inmensa negacion a los matrimonios.

Y ahora,estaba aqui, observandola recostada a un lado mio, con la respiracion tranquila, sonrei y trace con mis dedos circulos en su espalda desnuda.

—Edward...—suspiro entre sueños,sorei mas,adoraba que me nombrara entre sueñ a dejar pequeños besos en su espalda y al poco tiempo senti que se a su hombro y deposite otro beso.

—No deberias de hacer eso,podrias causar que deje la castidad antes del matrimonio— abiertamente,y le di la vuelta.

—Como si no la hubieras dejado hace tiempo, aunque realmente creo que dios podria hacer una excepción a ese pecado con nosotros.s—enti su mirada pero no deje de dejar besos en su hombro y cuello desnudos.

—¿Por qué...c...crees eso?-pregunto ,me encantaba saber que tenia ese efecto en ella.

—Porque dado que yo fui el primero y él único,y seré tu marido pronto,teoricamente,ante mis ojos,no has cometido ningun pecado..—susurre en su oido.

—Bueno, realmente no me importaria irme al infierno si ese fue mi pecado—sonrio y me beso.

—Alice,¿puedes ayudarme?—pregunte realmente hermana sonrio.

—Dejame adivinar,no has hecho tus votos¿cierto?—pregunto mirandome,asenti rodando los ojos, ¿era adivina o que?—No es tan dificil edward.—.

—¿Ah no? Lo dices tu que ya hiciste los tuyos o que?—ella rio.

—No, porque no creo casarme hasta dentro de unos años.—bufe,si claro,yo no creo que jasper planeara lo mismo.—Pero en serio,no es dificil, solo tienes que escribir lo que te dice esto—puso su mano en mi pecho en el lugar de mi corazon.—simplemente intenta describir lo que sientes por ella, hasle saber lo mucho que la amas.

Escuche la puerta del departamento abrirse, ambos volteamos y le sonreimos a bella.

—Hola bella,solo pasaba a saludar—saludo Alice.

y aunque inventas y te andas con tientas  
ya no te arrepientas esto es circular

—¿Estas seguro de todo esto edward?—pregunto un dí mire.

—¿A que te refieres?—pregunté ,ella sonrió levemente.

—A...el matrimonio,la boda...es...no lo sé—la mire y me sente a lado de ella, en la orilla de nuestra cama.

—No es como si fueramos a desatar la guerra de troya Izzy...-susurré.—¿o acaso no estas segura de querer estar conmigo?-pregunte inmediatamente comenzó a negar.

—no claro que no,no es eso,es solo que...los matrimonios no son algo que funcione la mayoria de las veces—susurro mirando sus manos y jugando con ellas mi mano sobre las mi otra mano alcé su rostro,para me mirara a los ojos.

—Bella...casados o no,te amo,lo sabes mejor que nadie, y como todo matrimonio o relacion tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero eso no cambiara lo que siento por ti.—Ella asintio.—¿o tú no estas segura?

—lo estoy,pero,tengo miedo...—acepto por fin.

_"—__No tengas miedo__—__susurre__—__somos como una sola persona__—"_acaricie su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos y recargue mi frente sobre la suya.

POV BELLA

Y si crees que puedes escapar

no lo ves lo tengo que explicar

vuelve que este amor es espiral

una y cien mil veces faltan mas  
no lo crees pues lo voy a gritar  
vuelve que este amor es espiral

Sonrei al sentir los brazos de edward rodearme por detras.

—¿Como esta la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?—pregunto besandome la mejilla.

—mmm inflada como un globo terraqueo—me queje.Él rio.

—Eso no es verdad, estas igual de hermosa que siempre cariño,incluso más—me dio un beso en los queje levemente al sentir un leve golpesito en el vientre.

—Parece que E.J, sabe que su papá ya llego—él me miro con dulzura y acaricio mi abultado que lo veia,quiza el matrimonio no era tan malo menos no con edward a mi lado.


End file.
